Tell The World I'm Coming Home
by JesseHornet95
Summary: It was the last race for Lightning McQueen to retired. Until something went wrong. After a few years a teenage car came to town with a big surprise. Includes drama, hurt/comfort and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't been writing Impossible. I had run out ideas for that story and so I'm just not going to write that story for now. If you guys have any ideas for Impossible, please PM me and I'll see it will work for the story. But for now, I'm going to work in this new story, 'Tell The World I'm Going'. I was hearing the song, "I'm Coming Home" and I was thinking this will be the perfect song for this new story. I hope you guys like and may be you guys might hate for killing someone this chapter. So just warning there might a character death. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Road To My Death**

It was exciting day for 12 years old Rain McQueen and her famous father Lightning McQueen. Today was the last day for Lightning McQueen to race for his retirement.

"I hope you win, dad." said Rain with a big smile.

"I hope so too. Hey after the race, let's go to tractor tippin with your Uncle Mater." said Lightning with a smile. Rain nudge him.

"Okay dad." said Rain. Soon all the racers were call to the track.

"Okay, it to race." said Lightning and went with the other racers.

"Be careful dad." said Rain. She drove to her grandfather, Doc Hudson. He had his crew chief gear and the crew we preparing for the pit stop.

**Doc's P.O.V:**

_This morning I had weird feeling that my son wasn't going coming home tonight. But I thought my nerves were just acting up. But these emotions wouldn't leave me alone. My mind was telling to me to tell Lightning to not race today, but it was his last day and I didn't want to ruin it. I look beside me and I saw my granddaughter watching the pit crew getting ready. She had a smile that always light up the day. Like my daughter back in Radiator Spring, who was helping Flo with the café. I bet the rest of the gang was watching the race today. Soon the race start._

**End of P.O.V.**

In 200th lap, Lightning went to the pits to get wheels and gas. As usual, it was a fast pit stop by Guido. Rain watch the race carefully. She notice the new racer of Dinco look suspicious. She shiver.

"Something isn't right." she said to herself. As the lapse were count down, the crew cheer for Lightning.

"Okay son. Make your move." order Doc over the headsets.

"I got it." said Lightning seed up to the other cars in the lead.

"It looks like McQueen is going make his move." said the announcer. Everyone was cheering in the crowd to the crew pits.

"Alright, it's the last lap and Lightning, Hans, and Chick are in the lead. Is McQueen going to win his last race before his retirement? Not to mention Chick Hicks have tried to beat McQueen for a long time, but we have seen he change over the years and Become friends with McQueen. Is he going to win this race and retired as well, or Hans is going to be the second Rookie to win his first Piston Cup?" said the announcers. Everyone was going wild, cheering for their favorite racers, and it was going intense. Then the crowd gasp in horror. A crash just happen. Who was it? Lightning McQueen. He had lost control and he was rolling violently across the track. When he finally stop, smoke was coming out of his hood.

"DAD! NO!" Rain went to the track to her father. Doc follow her.

**In the Hospital,**

Doc, Rain, Sally, Jesse, and Greg were waiting for the news about Lightning's condition. Jesse was holding the hand of Sally who was weeping.

"He's going to be okay, Sally. He's strong." said Jesse trying to comfort Sally. Sally hug her. Jesse sigh shakily. Rain was pacing, along with Doc. Soon Kitty came.

"Kitty." said Doc and hug her.

"I heard what happen. Any news?" ask Kitty hugging Doc tightly. Doc shook his head. They departed.

"Don't worry old-timer. Lightning McQueen is strong." said Kitty with a smile. Then finally the doctor came out. Everyone surrounds him.

"How is he?" ask Jesse to him. The doctor sigh. That wasn't a good sign. Rain look at the doctor.

"No, my dad can't die. He can't!" said Rain and Kitty hug her. Rain started to cry.

"I'm afraid Lightning McQueen didn't make it over the surgery. His damages were to serious that we couldn't do anything to fix it. I'm sorry for your loss. You can see him, but the child can't come in." said the doctor sadly and left. Jesse hug Sally tightly and they started to cry. Greg sat down and cover his face. Doc look at the ground.

Few days later, Lightning's friends were invite for his funeral.

"Today, we are here to say our last goodbyes to our beloved friend Lightning McQueen. Who was the best father to his children and best husband to his wife. Also help Radiator Springs bring to life again." said Finn. "He will never left his family and friends last. He always put them first and made sure everyone was alright. Now it's our turn, show how proud we are for him." Jesse and Rain went out of the courthouse. Jesse saw how Rain cry for her father. Jesse knew they were best friends and they always spend time together. Jesse sat next to Rain.

"He's gone, Aunt Jesse. My dad is gone!" Rain weep. Jesse sigh shakily.

"No he isn't Rain." said Jesse. Rain glare at her.

"Yes he is! Are you blind!? He's in that casket, dead! I'll never going to see him again!" Jesse try to her hold back her tears.

"But inside he's not!" said Jesse. Rain looked down to the ground.

"Your father taught me that if we ever lose him, he's always going to be with us in the inside. No matter what happens, he always will be with us." said Jesse.

"I'm going to miss him." said Rain. She started to cry. Jesse sigh and place her head on Rain's fender. She heard weep. Soon they follow the casket of Lightning McQueen. They place him in the hole they dogged earlier. Then they threw white roses in casket. Rain nudge her mother as she weep. The twins were crying, Doc, Greg, and Jesse were silent. Mater let his tears rolled his fender. Henry cry with his mother. Soon everyone left. Jesse and Doc stay.

"Hon, let's go home." said Doc to his daughter. Jesse drop to her knees and cover her face. Doc drove next to her and nudge her.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be strong for his family, but why? Why him?" Jesse cracked. Doc didn't say anything and closes his eyes. All the flashbacks about Lightning being a kid to now were becoming his enemies. They went back to the café and everyone was sad and silent. The sky turn gray. The sadness stay in the air for days. Sally stay in her bedroom and cry until she cry herself to sleep. The twins were in the living room, waiting for their father come through the door. Rain stay her room and stare at photo of her and her dad.

"This going to hurt a lot for me dad. Why you had to leave us?" said Rain. The days turn to weeks to months to years. Then a newcomer have came to town to change everything.

* * *

**So what you think? Who was the newcomer? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you guys like the first chapter. **

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and other characters I made up. I forgotten to put this on the previous chapter. **

* * *

3 years had passed since Lightning McQueen's death. The town have been having trouble getting back on their tires, but they manage to keep the town running.

"Welcome to Flo's Café, what will be your order today, sir?" ask Jesse. She was helping Flo and the twins at the café.

"I'll have my usual." said a silver 1999 mustang car. Jesse wrote down.

"Alright, I'll give your order in a sec." said Jesse and walk inside to the café.

"One milkshake for Mr. H." said Jesse. Jesse was married with Brad and they had their first child name Lucy. They were living here with Sally, so they can keep an eye on her kids when Sally work in her office. Kitty decide to stay with Jesse while she stay with Doc. She was helping with Doc in the clinic. As soon the order was ready, Jesse serve the mustang his milkshake.

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnston." said the Mustang with a smile.

"You are welcome. Enjoy your milkshake. Rain who was now 15 years old, was playing with her siblings that were 5 years old now.

"Sis, you are it." said Hudson and drove away from Rain. They were tag and Stephanie follow Hudson. Rain smile and chase them.

"I'm going to get you guys." said Rain playfully. They drove down the road. Hudson sped up and didn't notice Brad was walking along with his one year girl.

"Uh oh." said Hudson and try to stop. But he couldn't.

"Uncle Brad, look out!" said Hudson. Brad's eyes widen and carry his daughter. He ran, but Hudson crash into Brad. They crash into Doc's garage. Doc and Kitty went to see what was the sound. Little Lucy waddle to Kitty's arms.

"Lucy. Are you doing in here?" she ask she place small kiss on the baby's cheek. Lucy smiled and clapped her hands. Then they heard some groans.

"Ow." said Brad and Hudson. Doc chuckled.

"Playing tag again Hudson?" said Doc with a smile.

"Yes Grandpa." said Hudson backing up. Brad got up.

"Thanks for asking, I'm fine." said Brad. Kitty giggle.

"Hey kids are first." said Kitty. Brad smiled and Kitty handed back Lucy to him.

"Hudson you have to be careful. You couldn't have hurt Lucy." said Kitty. Hudson look at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kitty. I think my brakes aren't working again." said Hudson.

"Come to the clinic, so I can check on them, son." said Doc. Hudson smile.

"Okay." Soon Rain and Stephanie came.

"Are you okay Uncle Brad, Hudson?" ask Rain worried.

"I'm fine." said Brad. Lucy giggle.

"Daddy have a boo-boo." said Lucy. Rain and Stephanie giggle.

"I don't not." said Brad. Lucy touch his cheek and he wince.

"Owie." said Brad. Lucy giggle.

"Are you sure you alright?" ask Kitty.

"Yeah, just one bruise." said Brad.

"Uncle Brad, when you and Jesse are going to have another baby?" ask Stephanie. Brad turn red.

"I don't know, maybe when Lucy is little bit older." said Brad. Doc stare at his granddaughter.

"Oh, I though if you two had another kid, maybe Lucy wouldn't be all alone when we go to school this year." said Stephanie.

"She wouldn't be all alone. She have Red, Mater and all her family here. I don't think she'll be lonely. Anyways, she likes watering the plants with red." said Brad with a smile. Lucy started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" ask Brad trying to calm her down. Rain notice a shadow and turn around.

"Someone had follow us." said Rain. Doc went out of the door. Then he came back.

"I don't see anyone hon. Maybe is the visitors." said Doc. Rain sigh.

"Yeah, well I'll see you guys later." said Rain and left.

"Where are you going to, sis?" ask Hudson.

"To my hideout. You guys can come if you want." said Rain. Hudson follow her.

"Are you coming, sis?" ask Hudson.

"Let me get Henry and I'll meet you there." said Stephanie. Hudson nodded and left.

"What hide out?" ask Brad.

"My dad's old office." said Stephanie and left. Doc sigh.

"I see she haven't forgotten him, yet." said Brad. Doc shook his hood.

"No, but she's staying strong for her sibling and her mom." said Doc. Kitty sigh.

"Hey, don't talk about. I'm not in the mood to be sad again." said Kitty and left. Brad sigh.

"Hey, he wants us to be all happy. Okay? Just keep moving forward, Doc." said Brad. Lucy look at her father.

"What?" said Brad.

"I want mommy." said Lucy about to cry again. Brad smiled.

"Alright, See you later, Doc." said Brad and left.

"Later son." said Doc and sigh sadly.

In the hide out, Rain was organizing her stuff she put in the hideout. She pack food, games, toys for a siblings and cousins, and other things so they wouldn't be bored.

"Hey guys, I made a new friend." said Stephanie coming in with Henry and a young racecar. Rain look at the unfamiliar car. He light blue eyes and cocky smile. He was painted plain red and that was it.

"His name is Alexander, but you guys can called him Alex for short." said Henry.

"Howdy." said Alex shyly.

"How old are you?" ask Rain.

"15." said Alex.

"Can he hang with us? He's barely new around here." said Stephanie. Rain sigh.

"Alright." said Rain and the little kids cheer.

"Where are you from?" ask Henry.

"North Dakota." said Alex.

"Are your parents staying in the Cozy Cones Motel?" ask Hudson.

"No." said Alex. Rain stare at him. 'Why he looks like my dad, but younger? Maybe I'm going crazy.' thought Rain.

"Then where are they staying?" ask Stephanie.

"I don't have parents." said Alex.

"Wait, did you runaway from home or an orphanage?" ask Rain.

"No. I ran away from my abusive step-father." said Alex.

"Oh." said Rain and look away. Rain remember her father's story running away from Greg. But it was different from Alex's problem.

"Please don't send me out of here. Everyone is so nice and I have no where to go." said Alex.

"Rain, you have to tell mom that Alex need our help." said Hudson.

"I don't know. Anyways mom is busy." said Rain.

"Maybe he can stay." said Henry. Rain glare at him.

"No way! This is my private hangout and I don't him in my privacy." said Rain.

"Hey, you can stay in my house." said Henry." You can tell my parents what's going and they will understand."

"Okay. Thanks." said Alex.

"Yeah, we have a new member of kid club." said Stephanie.

"Kid club? That's so babyish, sis." said Rain coldly. "Anyway, I'm not a kid no more. I'm a teenager now."

Stephanie look at the ground.

"Daddy always said we'll be kids to him and mommy." said Stephanie. Rain stared at her.

"Well, he was wrong and please stop putting dad in this. He's dead. Accept it." said Rain. "I'm going home." Rain drove off.

"Who are your parents?" ask Alex.

"Lightning McQueen and Sally McQueen." said Stephanie.

"But uncle Lightning died three years ago." said Henry.

"Oh I'm sorry. I think I shouldn't have ask." said Alex.

"It's okay, just don't talk about around my sis." said Hudson.

"Yeah, she gets cranky when we talk about him." said Stephanie. They yawned.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." said Hudson. They agreed.

"Tomorrow we report for our daily meeting. Alex you can join us if you like." said Henry.

"Okay. I'm in." said Alex. They cheer.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. The kids went home to get some rest. Henry show Alex his home and also introduce him to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I want you guys to meet Alex." said Henry.

"Howdy Alex. I'm Mater. Like tuh Mater, but without the tuh." said Mater.

"It's nice to meet you Mater.

"I'm Holley." said Holley. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." said Alex.

"Mom, dad can Alex can stay here?" ask Henry.

"Sure. He can." said Mater. We can treat him as family." said Mater. Henry smiled and also Alex.

"Thanks." said Alex.

"Your welcome." said Holley. Henry show him to the guestroom. Holley notice a dent on Alex's right fender.

"Hon, remind to took Alex to see Mr. Hornet." said Holley.

"Sure thing, Holley." said Mater placing a kiss on her fender. She smiled. In the Sally's home, Sally was working on some papers. Soon Hudson and Stephanie came.

"Hi mom." said Hudson.

"Hey my lovely kids." said Sally placing a motherly kisses on their fender, They smiled.

"Is Rain in our room?" ask Hudson.

"Yep as usual. Did something happen?" ask Sally.

"No." they lied.

"Alright." said Sally went back working on the papers. The twins went to their rooms and slept. Then Jesse, Brad and Lucy came.

"Hello Sally." said Jesse tired.

"Hey Jesse. You looked tired." said Sally.

"Yeah, the café was busy today." said Jesse. Jesse sat on the couch.

"How's was your day, Sally?" she ask.

"Boring as usual." said Sally. Then Lucy came waddling toward Sally.

"Hello Auntie." said Lucy. Sally smile.

"Hello little smiley. How you been?" ask Sally. Lucy giggle.

"Happy!" said Lucy. The adults laugh and Jesse pick up Lucy.

"Well, goodnight Sally. Have sweet dreams." said Jesse.

"Goodnight, Sally." said Brad and follow Jesse.

"Goodnight." said Sally and sigh sadly.

* * *

**So what you** t**hink about Alex? Why is Sally is so sad? Find out in the next chapter of Tell the World I'm Coming Home.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy Finding Out the Truth

**Hey everyone. Sorry haven't been updating. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and her little family.**

* * *

On the next morning, Holley and Mater took Alex to Doc.

"Why you guys taking me here?" ask Alex getting nervous.

"My purty wife saw the dent you had." said Mater. Alex back away, but Holley stop him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hornet is a nice car." said Holley.

"Okay." said Alex and they enter.

"Morning Mrs. Shiftwell, Mater." said Doc.

"Good Morning, Doc. We brought someone that needs your help." said Mater.

"Well, who is it?" ask Doc.

"Alex." said Holley.

"Well, where is he?" ask Doc. Mater and Holley look at each other and then look back at Doc.

"Doc, is right next to Holley." said Mater.

"Are you sure, Mater? I don't see him." said Doc. He notice how Mater and Holley got worry.

"Um, but he's park next to me, Mr. Hornet." said Holley. Alex look at the ground.

"Well, I don't see no car next to you, Holley. Are you two okay?" ask Doc. Mater and Holley just sigh.

"Never mind. Sorry for bothering you." said Holley and they left. Alex follow them.

"Alex, how old are you?" ask Holley.

"Fifteen." said Alex.

"Who are your parents?" ask Mater.

"I don't know. I only my step-dad." said Alex.

"Is he here?" ask Holley.

"No, I ran away from him." said Alex. They went to Flo's café.

"Um, I'm going to talk to Flo." I'll be back, hon." said Holley and left. Mater waited with Alex.

"Are you okay, buddy?" ask Mater noticing that Alex look a little bit upset. He just nodded. Then Sheriff came and notice Alex.

"I never seen you around." said Sheriff.

"Wait, you see him, Sheriff?" ask Mater. Sheriff stared at Mater.

"Yes Mater I see the boy. He's park next to you." said Sheriff. "Why?"

"Doc couldn't see him." said Mater. Sheriff look at Alex.

"What's your full name?" he ask.

"Alexander McQueen." said Alex. Then Holley.

"Flo can see him." said Holley.

"Even the kids." said Mater.

"How you know that?" ask Holley.

"Because Henry said he already present Alex to his cousins." said Mater.

"All we need is Jesse, Brad, and Lucy." said Holley.

"Brad and Lucy are with the kids right now." said Sheriff.

"Okay, let's go." said Sheriff and they went.

* * *

When they got there, they saw Brad talking to Alex.

"You look like a nice car." said Brad.

"Thanks. In your world, do they have racecars?" ask Alex.

"Yes we do." said Brad. Lucy snuggle on Alex's fender.

"Aw, someone likes me." said Alex. Brad smiled and grab Lucy. She yawn.

"Even sleepy." said Brad and tickle her daughter. She giggle.

"I see Rain coming and she looks upset." said Hudson. Brad look at the window and notice that her eyes red.

"Guys, I think want some alone time." said Brad.

"Oh okay, we'll leave." said Henry they left. Brad, Alex, and Lucy stay. Then Rain came.

"Hey, little sunshine." said Brad.

"Hey Uncle." said Rain sadly.

"Is everything okay?" ask Brad. Rain shook her head no. Rain turn human and hug her uncle. She started to cry. Brad hug her tightly. Lucy was staring at Alex.

"Yes, Lucy?" ask Alex.

"Hello Uncle Lighty." she whisper. Alex hush her.

"Um, Mr. Johnston, can I take your daughter outside?" ask Alex. Brad nodded. Alex place Lucy on his hood and they left. Brad stroke Rain's brown hair.

"Did something went wrong?" ask Brad.

"No." said Rain with a voice crack. "Its just that my mom hurt my feeling." she said.

"It's about your dad, isn't it?" said Brad. Rain nodded.

"She planning to destroy the my dad's hideout." said Rain. Brad sigh. Jesse and Sally had the talk of destroying Lightning's office, so no one gets hurt every time they passed by it.

"You don't like that an idea?" ask Brad and Rain nodded.

"I like it how it is. I don't want to lose the precious memories I had here with my dad." said Rain.

"I'll try to talk her, because I don't want to lose this place neither." said Brad.

"You miss him too?" ask Rain wiping her tears away. Brad nodded.

"He help a lot with Lucy and Jesse. Without him, Jesse and I wouldn't be together right now." said Brad.

"And Lucy will never existed." said Rain. Brad nodded.

"Uncle, I wish he was here with me." said Rain about to cry again.

"Me too, but he's already here." said Brad.

"Where?" ask Rain.

"In your heart. Maybe he's gone physical, but he's always inside your heart, Rain." said Brad.

"You got those words from my father, didn't you?" ask Rain. Brad nodded.

"Yeah, he gave those words when my father passed away." said Brad. "He caught me crying once, when I didn't want to spend time with Jesse one day." he said.

"I'm glad you are here with me, Uncle." said Rain. Brad place a kiss on her head.

"You can always talk to me, when you need it." said Brad. Rain smiled and hug him tightly.

"Thanks for listening." said Rain.

"Your welcome." said Brad.

* * *

Outside, Holley, Sheriff, and Mater were hiding from Alex and also watch as Alex spoke with Lucy.

"Uncle Lighty!" said Lucy.

"Hey, how can you still recognized me? You were barely a baby." said Alex.

"Mommy cries for you when she's alone." said Lucy. Alex froze and look down the floor.

"Oh." said Alex. Lucy notice he was about to cry.

"Don't cry." said Lucy and snuggle on his fender.

"It's Lightning." whisper Mater.

"It can't be." said Holley.

"He looks young." said Sheriff.

"Doc never saw Lightning when he was young." said Sheriff.

"That's why he couldn't see him." said Holley.

"But then, why he didn't say his first name?" ask Mater.

"I don't know." said Sheriff. They continue watch them.

"You want to see mommy?" ask Lucy. Alex nodded and sniffed. Lucy waddle home and Alex follow.

"It's our chance. Let's go." said Holley.

On the way home, Lucy unlock the door and let Alex in.

"Mommy won't be home until one." said Lucy.

"And Sally?" ask Alex.

"In her room." said Lucy.

"Can I go?" ask Alex. Lucy nodded. She climb on the couch and lay down and fell sleep. Alex place a kiss on Lucy's cheek.

"Thanks." said Alex and went to Sally's room. When he got there, he watch as Sally was cleaning the room.

"She stay the same." said Alex. He transform to his original form and enter.

"Sally?" he said and she turn.

**Sally's P.O.V:**

_"Lightning?" I said to him. He nodded. His eyes were red like if he was crying._

_"Yeah, it's me." he said. I got closer to him and just stare at him. At first I was dreaming. But I wasn't._

_"But you are dead." I said to him._

_"I know, but I miss you." he said and I felt my eyes watered._

_"Oh stickers!." I started to cry on his fender._

_"You came back." I said to him. "You came home." _

_"Yeah, I did." said Lightning._

**_End of P.O.V:_**

* * *

In the living room, Holley, Sheriff, and Mater enter the house and saw Lucy sleeping on the couch. Mater woke her up.

"Lucy, where's Lightning?" ask Mater. Lucy started to cry.

"Uh-oh." said Mater.

"Mater, you know she doesn't like to be woken up." said Holley. Then Jesse came home. Sheriff and Holley hide, leaving Mater behind.

"Oh, what's wrong my little baby." said Jesse and carry Lucy.

"Uncle Mater wake me up." cry Lucy. Jesse giggle.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." said Mater.

"Don't worry about it, Mater. Anyways, she isn't suppose be sleeping." said Jesse.

"Me sleepy!" said Lucy and lay her head on her mother's shoulder. Jesse sigh.

"Is Sally still here?" ask Jesse.

"I think so." said Mater. Jesse stare at him.

"Then how you got in?" ask Jesse.

"Uh, the door was unlock." said Mater. Jesse look at Lucy.

"Lucy, don't leave the doors unlock." said Jesse. Lucy huff.

"Well, I'll be going, bye." said Mater and left. Jesse close the door and then a familiar voice.

"Sis?" Jesse turn and her eyes watered.

"Lighty?" she said. He nodded.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...Sorry and Please review. Thanks for reading I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody. I hope you liked the previous chapter. I hope you like this one too.**

**Pixar Owns Cars.**

* * *

Jesse turn pale when she saw her dead brother.

"How...?" Jesse was speechless.

"The same way dad came to be alive." said Lightning answering her unfinished question. Jesse sat on the couch and she was breathing hard. Sally notice and rush to get her inhaler. When she found it, she gave it to Jesse. Jesse took her inhaler. Then she gasp for air.

"Don't scare me like that! I could have die!" said Jesse. Lightning giggle.

"Sorry." he said with a smile. Jesse smiled and gave him a hug.

"I really missed you, bro." said Jesse.

"I missed you too." said Lightning. Lucy smiled.

"Mommy, grandpa can't see Uncle Lighty." said Lucy. Lightning looked at her.

"How you know that?" ask Lightning.

"I read your mind. Like how I can read my little brother mind." said Lucy. Jesse looked at her daughter.

"Brother?" she ask. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Aren't you having a baby, mommy?" ask Lucy. Jesse turn pale again.

"Lucy have the same ability as you two." said Sally. Lightning smiled.

"Well, it's not her fault she have smart relatives." said Lightning. Lucy giggle. Jesse sat down.

"Dad can't see you?" she ask.

"No. I slept over with Mater and they notice my dent when I was fifteen. So they took me to dad and they were scared when they notice dad couldn't see me." said Lightning.

"Oh dad." said Jesse. Lightning sat to her.

"So having another baby, huh?" said Lightning changing the subject. Jesse nodded.

"Yep and I haven't tell Brad yet." said Jesse. Lightning looked at Sally. Sally sat next to him and cuddle with him. Jesse smiled.

"I see you guys talked." said Jesse. Lightning nodded. Lucy played with her toy.

"Mommy, can we named my brother, Lighty?" ask Lucy. Sally smiled.

"I don't know." said Jesse.

"You should." said Sally. "We named our twins after you and your dad." said Sally. Lightning place a kiss on her forehead. Jesse smiled.

"Okay. Lighty it is." said Jesse. Lucy smiled.

* * *

On the next day, Jesse went to visit her dad. When she enter the clinic, she saw Kitty doing some paperwork for Doc.

"Hey Kitty." said Jesse with a smiled.

"Hey Jesse. I notice that you are glowing, if you what I mean." said Kitty.

"Yeah." said Jesse.

"Have you told Brad yet?" ask Kitty with a smiled.

"Not yet. Maybe when he takes me out for a date tonight." said Jesse. Kitty smiled.

"Cool." said Kitty.

"So have Sid ask you to marry you yet?" ask Jesse.

"No." said Kitty with a sigh. "But I will wait for him until he's ready to ask." she said.

"First he have to ask permission from me. Then you two can get marry each other." said Doc. Jesse giggle. Kitty pout.

"Doc! I love him." said Kitty.

"I know, but I want to lose my favorite kind in the world forever." said Doc with a smiled. Kitty smiled back.

"Hey dad, can I talk you for a sec?" ask Jesse.

"Sure thing." said Doc and they went outside.

"Dad, remember Holley and Mater saying that they brought a kid to your clinic?" ask Jesse.

"Well, yes, but I didn't see him. They kept saying that he was next to Holley." said Doc to her.

"Dad, next to Holley was Lightning." said Jesse. Doc looked at her.

"Jesse are you okay?" he ask.

"Yes, I'm fine. Lightning was there." said Jesse. Doc sigh.

"He was not." said he said. Then Lightning appear.

"Yes I was." said Lightning and Doc was froze.

"I just didn't want you to get an engine attack." said Lightning.

"Son?" ask Doc. Lightning nodded. Doc hugged him and Lightning hugged him back. Jesse smiled. Then Lightning smirk at her.

"Dad, Jesse is having another baby." said Lightning.

"Lighting!" said Jesse. Doc departed from his son and look at his daughter.

"You said you and Brad are going to wait when Lucy turn four." said Doc.

"Well, it just happen." said Jesse. Lightning giggle.

"Sure it just _happen__."_ said Lightning with a laugh.

"Stop it Lightning!" said Jesse turning red." Doc chuckle.

"Hey Lighty." said Kitty.

"Hey." said Lightning. Doc and Jesse's jaws dropped.

"You knew!?" they ask. Kitty nodded.

"Lightning told me he missed home." said Kitty. Doc looked at his son.

"Well, I was homesick." said Lightning. "Anyways, I'm not going to be here for a long time unless Rain kept the promise she promise to keep." said Lightning.

"What promise?" ask Jesse.

"I'm not allow to say it. Only Rain can tell you. But she will be the only one that can't see me." said Lightning.

"So its like a mission for Rain." said Kitty. Lightning nodded. Jesse looked at the ground.

"She haven't kept didn't she?" ask Lightning to her. Jesse shook her head no.

"Rain have been rebel lately." said Jesse. "This morning she call me and Lucy a pair of rats." she said. Kitty and Doc were in shock.

"I don't think she was able to say that." said Doc.

"Well, usually teenagers become rebel when they get older. Depending if in their situation." said Kitty. "Freddy use to be like that." she said. Lightning look at his hands. He was fading.

"Lightning." said Jesse noticing his faded hands.

"Make Rain keep that promise before it's too late." said Lightning.

"If she refused?" ask Kitty.

"Then me and my dad go back where we came from." said Lightning. Jesse and Kitty looked at each other.

At Willie Butte, Rain was driving around in circles.

"I really didn't mean that to my aunt or did I?" she asking herself. Out of nowhere she been feeling mean and cranky lately.

"I should say sorry to her." said Rain.

"You should have." said Brad.

"Uncle, you scared me and you found out." said Rain.

"Lucy was crying what you said in the morning." said Brad. Rain notice he was really angry at her.

"I didn't mean it." said Rain.

"Well, it sounded it did. Rain I'm really disappoint of you. What would your father think if you were saying that to my wife and my daughter?" ask Brad.

"Disappointed." said Rain. "Uncle, I don't what's going on with me. This morning, I woke up feeling mean and cranky. I think I'm acting the same way when my dad use be a cocky teenager." said Rain.

"Hm, we can fix that." said Brad with a smile. "First, say sorry to my wife and my kid. Then I have a surprise for you." said Brad.

"Okay. I'll be back." said Rain with a smiled and left. She found her aunt talking to her grandpa and Kitty.

"Hey aunt. I'm really sorry what I said this morning. I just felt cocky this morning. Which is really weird and.." she said to her.

"Whoa, slow down. I forgive you." said Jesse with a smiled. Rain smiled back.

"Cockiness cane be fixed though." said Jesse.

"I know, Uncle Brad told me." said Rain.

"Okay, you better find Lucy before she replaces you with your sister." said Jesse.

"Okay." said Rain and left. Jesse sigh. Lightning looked at his hands. His hands went back to normal.

"Hey, you are not fading." said Kitty.

"Wait, the promise was to always care for others no matter what." said Jesse.

"Maybe." said Lightning. Jesse just smiled.

* * *

Rain found Lucy playing with Hudson.

"Lucy, I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry what I said this morning. Can you forgive me?" ask Rain to Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"okay. I forgive you if you give me iced cream." said Lucy. Rain smiled and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay." said Rain.

"I want iced cream too." said Hudson.

"Okay." said Rain with a smiled. They went to Flo's to get iced cream.

* * *

Later in the day, Jesse got dress to for her date with her husband. She wore her black strapless dress. She curled her red hair and wear make-up. When she was done, Brad was waiting for her at the door.

"Okay, Lucy you behave. Follow what uncle Lighty and aunt Sally rules. Okay?" said Jesse to her daughter. Lucy nodded. Jesse place a motherly kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, see you guys at eleven." said Brad and they left. Lucy sat on Sally's hood.

Can you read me the book you were reading?" ask Lucy to Sally. Sally nodded and she read the book to Lucy. Lightning just listen and watch as the twins were playing on their video games.

"I wish they can see me in regular form then kid form." said Lightning to himself.

At the date, Jesse and Brad were at Wheel Well. They were at the bar.

"This is a nice night is it my love?" ask Brad as he waited for Guido to come round.

"Yeah. Brad I have something to tell you." said Jesse.

"What is it, my love?" he ask. Jesse hold his hands.

"Remember we said we were going to have another baby when Lucy turn four." said Jesse to him.

"Yeah I remember." said Brad.

"Well, it came too early." said Jesse. "I'm pregnant." she said. Brad smiled.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you." said Brad and kiss her lips.

"Oh good. I thought you been mad at me ..." Brad kiss her. Jesse enjoy the kiss and they departed.

"Why you stop?" ask Jesse wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"You want more?" ask Brad with a smirk. Jesse smiled.

"Yes please." said Jesse and they continue to kiss. Then Kitty and Siddeley arrive.

"I see they are enjoying each other." said Sid with a smile. Kitty giggle. Sid smiled and they sat their table.

"Kitty, can I ask you something." ask Sid.

"Sure, Sid. Anything." said Kitty holding his hands.

"Do you want to get marry with me?" ask Sid as he pull out a ring. Kitty's eyes widened and smiled.

"Yes, Sid. I do." said Kitty. Sid place the ring on Kitty's finger and Kitty kissed Sid. Then they look back to Jesse and Brad.

"Hey, you want to scare them?" ask Kitty with an evil smiled.

"Of course." said Siddeley. They pull out their water guns and sneak behind them.

Jesse and Brad stop kissing and look at each.

"Brad, Lucy wants to called her brother Lighty." said Jesse.

"Really? That's a nice name for the baby." said Brad and place a kiss on her nose.

"I know. I love you, Brad." said Jesse.

"I love you more." said Brad. Then suddenly...WHHOOOOOOOOSH!" They got wet. Jesse and Brad were in shock and look at Kitty and Siddeley.

"Hey guys." said Kitty with a smile on her face. Brad had his mouth open. Jesse started to laugh.

"Siddeley, can you give me your water gun?" ask Brad to Sid.

"Of course." said Sid.

"Sid, no!" said Kitty and soon Brad wet Siddeley and Kitty.

"Now we are equal." said Brad.

"Thanks. I needed a bath anyways." said Siddeley. Jesse and Kitty giggle. Brad notice the ring on Kitty's finger.

"I see you finally got engaged." said Brad.

"Yep." said Kitty.

"I wonder how Doc will react when he finds out." said Brad with a smirk.

"I already ask him." said Sid. "And he gave me a lot of tests." He said.

"Oh, same here when I got married with Jesse." said Brad.

"What kind of test?" ask Kitty.

"A man test." said Jesse. "Its test the guy if he's a really man or a girl." she said.

"Huh, that's interesting." said Kitty.

"Trust it is." said Brad.

"What happen if you are a spy?" ask Kitty.

"Its the harder test the man have to confront." said Sid.

"Yep." said Brad. Jesse smirk.

"Now, can we go home. I'm getting cold." said Jesse.

"Oh of course." said Brad.

"See you guys later." said Kitty and they left. On their way home, Lucy and rest have fallen in sleep. Jesse and Brad change into their dry clothes and fallen to sleep.

* * *

In the next morning, Brad and Jesse were up making breakfast, until

"Hello, Johnston. Alice."

Jesse and Brad turn around.

"Put the gun down, Jake." said Brad to the guy holding a machine gun.

"Oh, I'll put it down, if you give me your wife." said Josh. Jesse hold Brad close.

"Brad." she whisper.

"No." said Brad glaring at him.

"Very well then. Then both you are coming with me." said Josh. He drop a can and then everything went black...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh no! Sorry guys. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. New characters are coming in the story and some old ones from my previous stories. WARNING: THERE'S GOING A CHARACTER'S DEATH SOON. AND SOME CURSED WORDS AND MENTION OF BLOOD.**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just Lucy, Jesse, Brad, and the made up villains.**

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V:**

_I woke up from a nightmare. I thought I saw my old enemies from high school. I thought I'll never seen them again. But I was wrong. My husband and I were tied up into chairs and my husband was still unconscious. I looked around and I notice I was back home. The Human World. I thought the agency I used to work for kept the portable safe. Or maybe they figure out how to make one. Neither way, we needed to get out of here. I looked around the room and the building looked so familiar to me. Then I realized it was the place were Sally was capture before the twins were born. Then door open. A tall man with shaggy black hair came in with a smirk on his face._

_"I see you woken up." He said. He was holding a knife._

_"Do you recognized this place, Agent Lopez?" he ask._

_"It's Johnston and I don't work for the S.O.S no more." I said to him. He started to laugh._

_"What was that stupid car that said, When you become an agent, you're always a agent?" he ask. I thought for a moment. It was Finn. But I didn't say his name out loud._

_"Oh, McMissle! Aw, if he knew his daughter was in trouble." He said and suddenly a screen appear from the ceiling. It show a young teenage girl tired up and she looked scared and confused. I remember that day when Finn and I had talked about our past. I recall he said about he a daughter he never met before. Before his almost his wife passed away._

_"If you lay a dirty finger on her, I'll..." I started to say._

_"What, punch me? Killed me?" he said and laugh more._

_"What would a pregnant woman do when she is capture?" he said to me and I just glare. Then I heard Brad moan. Jake smirk pull out his knife. I felt my heart pumping hard._

_"Please, don't hurt him!" I said. I started to panic. _

**_End of Jesse's P.O.V_**

**_Brad's P.O.V:_**

_I saw the shiny blade closed to my face I looked up. Jake was holding it. I try to move my arms, but I notice they were tied up. I glare at him, not showing fear._

_"Hello sleeping beauty. Had a nice sleep?" he started to laugh._

_"I know you want something." I said to him._

_"Yes I do." said Jake and I saw him place the knife closer to my stomach._

_"I want you dead. You are going pay all the damage you did to my brother." he said. I gulp._

**_End of P.O.V_**

**Back in Radiator Springs...**

Rain was about to get breakfast until she notice the note on the table.

It said,

**Dear the family of Alice and Brad Johnston,**

**I just kidnap them and I'm planning to killed Brad Johnston and maybe Alice along with her baby. Don't dare to call the police or the fucking spies. If you do, I will cut off the head Brad and wrap into a present and give it to his daughter, Lucy. So be careful what you do. I'm keeping an eye on your every move...**

**Jake.**

Rain was pale. She drove to Mater.

"Mater! Mater! Uncle Mater!" she started to yell. Mater notice Rain.

"What's wrong, Rain?" he ask.

"Aunt Jesse and Uncle Brad are kidnap! They are kidnap by Jake and I'm scared!" said Rain. Mater tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I warn Kitty, Finn, Holley, and Sid." said Mater.

"No! If we do, Jake is going to cut Uncle Brad's head and give to Lucy." said Rain. "He is watching our every move." she said. Mater got worried.

Back home, Lucy notice that her mother haven't woken her up to get breakfast. She got dress and went to her parents' room.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she call out when she enter. But they were not there. She to the kitchen and they weren't there neither. She put on her shoes and went to Flo's café. She went looked for Flo or Sally.

"Morning Lucy." said Flo.

"Morning Grandma Flo. Have you seen mommy or daddy?" ask Lucy.

"No honey. Are you sure they are not at home?" ask Flo getting concern.

She shook her head.

"I check their room and the kitchen and they are not there." said Lucy. Then her stomach growl.

"Let me make you something and after you are done, we looked for them." said Flo. Lucy nodded.

* * *

Sally was working on the paperwork until she got a chilly feeling.

"That's not good." said Sally. She went outside of the courthouse and went to check on Jesse and Brad. She check home, Wheel Well, Cozy Motel, and Willie Butte, but they weren't there.

Where are they?" ask Sally. She watch as a pink and black car drove in circles.

"And Corinne is on her last lap. Next to her is Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks. Is Corinne going to be the first rookie to win on her first race or is McQueen going to win his final race? And..." said the sixteen years old girl She stop and smiled big.

"AND CORINNE WINS. THE CROWDS ARE GOING WILD!" she said. Then Sally went towards her.

"Hello there." said Sally to her. "Have you see two people that walk on two legs around here?" she ask her.

"Oh you mean Jessica Alice Johnston and Brad Luis Johnston?" she ask. Sally looked at her.

"How you know their names?" ask Sally to the sixteen years old girl.

"Oh, they attend some of the races of Lightning McQueen." she said. "Sorry, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Corrine."

"Well hello Corrine. I'm Sally." said Sally with a warm smiled. "Welcome to Radiator Springs." she said.

"Thank you. My parents are planning to move here. because my dad got job here." said Corrine.

"Oh yes. I remember now. Is your father going to be the help for Ramore, right?" ask Sally. Corrine nodded with a smile.

"Now, I have to go. I'm looking for Jesse and Brad." said Sally.

"Hey, you want me to help you? I have nothing to do but drive in circles if you know what I mean." said Corrine with a giggle.

"Of course. Thank you." said Sally. They search. As the morning went by, soon the town got worry.

"So no one had seen Jesse or Brad?" ask Sheriff.

"No. We looked every where and there's no trace of them." said Sally.

"Wait, didn't Brad or Jesse work in some agency?" ask Corrine.

"Hon." said Corrine's father.

"Yeah. Where you get so much information from?" ask Holley.

"From magazines and the sports news." said Corrine blushing.

"I think we have a big fan of Lightning McQueen." said Doc. Corrine nodded.

"I'm so big fan of your son, Mr. Hornet. And also yours of course, but your son is my idol." said Corrine. Doc smiled.

"Okay, so...wait." said Holley. She called Lily.

"Lily, did any villain escape from prison?" ask Holley.

"Yes. It's Jake and he is after Brad." said Lily. "We been looking for him like crazy. But he's nowhere to be found."

"Oh no." said Holley.

"What? What's wrong?" ask Lily.

"Well, Jesse and Brad disappear." said Holley.

"You don't think..." said Lily.

"Jake has them." they both said. they hang up.

"What's wrong, Holley?" Finn.

"Jake kidnap them." said Holley. Lucy started to cry.

"Oh, don't worry Lucy. Uncle Finn, Mater, and Aunt Holley will get them back." said Rain to Lucy.

"I want mommy and daddy." Lucy cried and Sally tried to comfort her.

Then a big screen appear.

"I see you haven't follow my wishes." said Jake. Mater and Rain turn pale.

"Who read my letter I left in the kitchen?" ask Jake.

"I did." said Rain. Jake smirk.

"Good. The right person that should have read that letter." said Jake.

"What you want from them?" ask Rain glaring at them.

"Whoa. This is not what I want. It's about justice." said Jake.

"What you mean by that?" ask Finn.

"Oh McMissle. You should blame this to Brad." said Jake. "Because I also have your daughter." he said. Finn's eyes widened.

"For Brad's fault, this why I kidnap Alice and Elizabeth. Brad killed my brother and he is going to pay what he did to him." said Jake.

"But it was your brother's fault." said Finn. "He was one that wanted to killed kids from a high school."

Jake smirk.

"I don't care. He could have just arrest him and case close." he said.

"No, your brother didn't want to listen to him and he was about to shoot Brad." said Finn.

"Oh Finn,Finn, FINN!" said Jake showing his knife.

"No! Please don't hurt Daddy!" said Lucy. Jake looked at Lucy.

"Oh Alice. Your daughter looks like you." he said and cut Jesse's arm. She wince.

"No!" said Doc.

"Now, if you want them back, let me killed Johnston." said Jake.

"Never!" said Rain.

"Very well then. I give you one chance to save them. You have three days to find them and recuse them. But the time those three days are done, I let Alice and Finn's daughter go, but Johnston stays with me and he will be killed." said Jake. "The last day ends at midnight. If you guys arrive after that each member of each family is going to be killed." said Jake and soon the screen disappear.

"Only three days? That's impossible." said Corrine.

"Not for spies." said Mater.

"Let's go to the human world and warn the other S.O.S agents." said Finn.

"I'm coming with you." said Rain.

"No, you stay. Stay here in case Jake plans to do something." said Finn.

"Henry, be good and please don't worry about us." said Holley to her son.

"Be careful mom and dad." said Henry. Mater and Holley nudge their son and left.

Corrine notice how Rain was nervous and scared.

"Don't worry, they going to save them." said Corrine to her. Rain gave a small smile.

"Thank you." said Rain.

"You want to take a drive?" ask Corrine. Rain nodded.

"Lucy come with us." said Corrine.

"Can we come too?" ask Henry, Stephanie, and Hudson.

"Of course." said Rain they left.

"Let's go to our hideout." said Henry and they follow.

"I'm going to watch them." said Lightning to Sally.

"Okay. Try to be strong, stickers." said Sally. Lightning place a kiss on her lips.

"I'll try." he said and left.

* * *

**In the hideout..**

"Isn't this used to be Lightning McQueen's office?" ask Corrine.

"Yes." said Stephanie. "Is where my dad use to do his paperwork." she said.

"Cool. So you must Jesse Stephanie McQueen." said Corrine.

"Yep, that's me." said Stephanie.

"Ooooh, guess who I am?" ask Hudson.

"You must be Hudson Alexander McQueen." said Corrine.

"Yes you are right." said Hudson.

"Me next!" said Henry.

"You must be Sir Tow Mater's son, Henry." said Corrine.

"Yes I am." said Henry.

"Do my sister, next." said Hudson.

"Rain Chloe McQueen. Lightning McQueen's first daughter." said Corrine. Rain nodded and soon her eyes watered.

"Oh I forgot. We don't talk about my dad, when she's around." said Stephanie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I.." said Corrine.

"It's okay. Just worry." said Rain.

"Don't worry. My parents and Uncle Finn will save them. They always do." said Henry trying to cheer her up.

"But what if they don't!? When you guys weren't born yet, Jesse and grandpa tried to save Maria and she died!" said Rain. They stay quiet.

"Hey." said Corrine. She went beside Rain.

"Don't give up hope yet." she said. Rain started to cry. Corrine confront her. Lucy sigh.

"If my mommy dies, what is going to happen to my three siblings?" ask Lucy. Henry looked at her.

"Aunt Jesse is pregnant?" ask Henry. Lucy nodded.

"Mommy have three babies in her stomach." she said. Rain stop crying.

"Wait, Aunt Jesse is having triplets and she didn't say anything?" ask Rain.

"Oh she only found out that she was having a baby. She doesn't know she is having three?!" said Alex.

"Where you came from?" ask Corrine noticing Alex.

"I was right behind you." said Alex.

"No you weren't." said Henry. "I was."

"Whatever, that's matter now." said Alex. "What matters that your family members are going to be fine. I hope."

I hope so too." said Hudson.

* * *

**Reviews anybody?**


End file.
